


You are a language I have learned by heart

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: We keep / our tribe of two in sovereign secrecy. / What must be lost was never lost on us.





	You are a language I have learned by heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was in an Aubrey Beardsley mood. I envision it as a secret, fleeting moment in passing but I could see other interpretations as well. 
> 
> Title and summary from "[Marriage of Many Years](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/91768)" by Dana Gioia.


End file.
